Wasn't Expecting That
by chemicalria
Summary: AU. Lucy doesn't know how it happened, but her life turns upside down when Natsu and Gray receives a letter she wrote from many years ago. Now that Lisanna's gone, Lucy has to learn how to face her own mistakes. But with Natsu and Gray recovering from a recent breakup, will Lucy be able to keep up a grand facade? GrayLu or GraLu with other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ria:** Hey folks! I finally got the time to put up chapters. Also this story is for my friend Savvy, since she wanted a story with Lisanna and Lucy sharing a close friendship. And as many of you should know, I'm a strong GrayLu shipper. It might not seem like it now, but it will eventually... Alright, on with the story!

* * *

Lisanna made the biggest decision of her life a few months ago, or at least to Lucy, it seemed like it was the biggest. It was life changing and a large influence to Lucy. At first, she thought that Lisanna was just joking around when she broke the news that she was leaving. Now that Lisanna was packing her clothes right before her eyes, it suddenly hit Lucy that she's leaving in two days. Lucy helped her pack, putting bath and body works lotion, soap, and other bathroom equipment Lisanna thought she would need when she's in Edolas.

At that moment, Lucy couldn't help but think about different possibilities, like whether or not she was going to break up with Natsu before she leaves or she's planning to continue their relationship which will become long distance. The whole family would be devastated if that ever happened and Lucy would be too. Natsu was such an important member of the family that it wouldn't feel right if he was gone too.

"You and Natsu should come and visit sometime," Lisanna suggested. "I could show you guys around once I'm familiar with the place."

"You're coming back to visit right?" Lucy gaped. "You sound like you're never coming back."

Lisanna placed her hands on her hips. "I'm coming back but that's gonna be a long time from now. Edolas is like... on the other side of the world."

Lucy gasped and whined, Lisanna was right. "Does that mean you're not coming back for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving doesn't last long, so of course not baka. It would be a waste of money to come then go back days after."

"True..." Lucy sighed. "Life is gonna suck so bad without you and Natsu's going to be so lonely."

Lisanna could only smile sadly before she turned her back on Lucy. She didn't see her smile drop and the tears started to form on her eyes.

"Yeah... I know." She said weakly. "Me too."

* * *

Every night Natsu would come over and eat dinner with everyone since he lived nearby. Lisanna loves him, Lucy loves him, Mirajane loves him, and Elfman loves too. Elfman probably loves him the most because he's always talked about how thankful he was that Natsu comes over all the time whenever he's around. Elfman doesn't like the fact that he's surrounded with girls. Apparently he gets made fun of in school.

Natsu came around six to help out prepare dinner.

"Luce can you pass me the spatula?" Lucy nodded and handed Natsu what he needed.

Elfman was grilling steak outside while they stayed in the kitchen; Lucy was making snickerdoodles and Natsu was making crystal rainbow Jell-O, all Lisanna's favorite. But it was awkwardly silent. Lucy was snuck glances at Natsu who focused on the jello with a serious, pointed face. He must be thinking about Lisanna leaving.

"...Are you okay?" Lucy suddenly asked which caused the boy to jump in surprise.

"Shit! Lucy you scared me!"

"You're looking at the jello like it's the only thing left in the world."

"Just gotta make sure the jello's perfect yenno?" Natsu turned to give his usual cheeky smile. "And I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, I mean..." Lucy didn't know how to form the question without hitting the mark. "Are you okay about this whole thing?"

Thankfully, Natsu already knew what she meant. His cheeky smile dropped and he sighed, opening another box of jello and reaching for the condensed milk.

"I'm not okay with it," he poured the condensed, "but I have to. It's what she wants."

Lucy felt bad for asking. _If I was Lisanna, I would never leave you._ "I'm sorry Natsu."

"What are you sorry for?" His head perked up and laughed, messing her braided hair. "You're funny, Luce. Let's finish up the desserts."

The need to change the subject with the tension rising in the kitchen, Lucy couldn't agree more. She slapped his hands, scolding him for messing her hair before she carried the pan filled with dough into the oven and set the timer on. They needed to finish before Lisanna and Mirajane came home.

* * *

The night grew dark and dinner was over. Lisanna washed the dishes and tried to make a conversation with Natsu but he seemed like he was in outer space, wiped the plates and utensils dry as fast as he could. Mirajane was out and Lucy finished cleaning the dining table while Elfman was already on his way back to his room to sleep.

"I'm going to bed," Lucy said quietly to the couple. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the two of them said at the same time. Natsu's goodnight was quieter.

When Lucy reached her room, Lucy wondered about the atmosphere and started to worry. She sat on her bed and with a sigh, she stared at herself through her mirror closet. A little later, she looked around the room and sighed some more.

"If anyone's supposed to leave," she whispered to herself. "It's me..."

A knock came from her door. "Lucy?" It was Elfman. "Can I come in?"

"My door's unlocked."

He came in with a small smile and sat down next to her. "You know you're like my little sister right?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course I know and vise versa."

"And that you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

She doesn't know where Elfman was going with this. "Yeah. You... can tell me anything that's bothering you too."

Elfman hesitated but after clearing his throat, he spoke. "Did Lisanna tell you she was gonna break up with Natsu?"

"What? What makes you think she would?"

"I overheard them just now." Elfman frowned. "On my way to the bathroom, Natsu was crying and Lisanna had her back on him, said she didn't love him anymore."

"W-What?" Lucy's heart dropped. "Li-Lisanna broke it off?"

"With Natsu broken down like that, I would think so."

 _But she was just talking about how he and I should visit her in Edolas..._

She didn't want to believe it, but she trusts Elfman. With the frown on his face, he wasn't playing around. Lucy nodded and Elfman patted her before he kissed her forehead goodnight and headed back to his own room, leaving Lucy in her thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night with thin arms wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes opened slowly and looked down at the pale hands that locked around her waist with blurry vision. She heard Lisanna was whimper, trying to keep it quiet so that she wouldn't wake up but she did. It wasn't her fault, Lucy drank too much juice and her body eventually woke her up, in need to use the bathroom. With Lisanna pressed against her tightly, she was unable to go anywhere.

 _Why is she crying?_ She thought, frozen. _Wasn't she the one that broke it off?_

She decided to wait for a few minutes but when Lisanna started to shake, Lucy thought something was terribly wrong. She turned quickly and held Lisanna closer to her chest. "What's wrong?" Lucy started playing with her hair.

Lisanna shook her head frantically and buried her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Lucy could feel her tears seep through her pajama top.

"...And your boobs are big," Lisanna mumbled through the shirt.

"...Shut up, yours are too." If Lisanna could play around like that, maybe it's not as bad as Lucy thought.

But when it got quiet and Lisanna didn't laugh, she thought wrong. Lisanna breathed in heavily and Lucy continued to play with her hair to comfort her.

"I broke up with Natsu."

 _Ah_. Lucy stared at the ceiling, "if you broke it off, shouldn't he be the one crying right now?"

She felt Lisanna flinch before making a small nod. "He cried... but after he left I felt like that was the biggest mistake I've ever done."

"Then take him back."

"I can't! Lucy, I told myself I wouldn't take him back until I return from Edolas." Lisanna tightened her grip and Lucy slightly grimaced. "But if I come back and he's with someone else then he doesn't truly love me."

"He does love you," Lucy insisted. "He wouldn't be crying if he didn't."

"That's now," Lisanna said with an almost choking voice. "Will you be able to say that in four years?"

"How can you say something like that when he's been there for you since you were little?" Lucy's voice turned a little high. "He knew you were leaving but he still came over like everything was the same then you drop him in the water just like that."

"I want to see if he'll wait," Lisanna explains. "If he doesn't then I'll know."

Lucy couldn't say anything more after that. Right now, she was positive that Natsu loved her, but she was right. Not everyone has the heart or the patience to wait—but knowing Natsu, who's been searching for his father for many years— he would have the heart and patience to do anything.

"What's wrong with a long-distance relationship?" Lucy wondered. "You guys could talk on the phone or video chat."

"That won't work, I just know it." Lisanna persisted. "I just know."

And if she knew, then Lucy couldn't make any further arguments. The girl made up her mind and she can't do anything more about it.

"You're leaving soon, Lisanna. Let's just look forward and make the most of the time we have left."

Nodding, Lisanna asked, "Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

"Duh, you're already here anyway."

The two girls giggled before hugging each other. It didn't take long until they found sleep and it wasn't until Elfman woke them up did they realize it was a new day and Lisanna only had one day left to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisanna's leaving tomorrow and Lucy didn't like it one bit.

She's known the girl for so long and for this day to finally come... it was eating every ounce of happiness Lucy had left. Nobody was happy about this except for Mirajane. Mirajane was completely supportive of her decision to go to Edolas even if it's not easy to come back.

"We should visit your dad today," Lisanna told Lucy one night when she was packing her clothes. "I haven't seen him in so long."

"Yeah, we should. If you don't mind traveling for almost four hours."

Lisanna chuckled. "Your dad did more than traveling for me. You know how much I'm grateful to him and your mom."

Lucy made a small sad smiling face. "Yeah..."

After seeing Lucy's disheartened expression, Lisanna bit her lip. She wished she didn't say that.

"I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to bring up your mom."

"It's okay," Lucy's smile grew wider. "I just miss her."

Placing a hand on her friend's shoulders, she patted it comfortingly. "We all do."

* * *

The sound of the door opening downstairs was heard. At that point, Lucy was done reading one of her favorite books, for the fourth time. Lisanna rolled her eyes at it, telling Lucy that she needed to buy a new book soon but Lucy refused. The two girls were talking about changing the theme of her room, but they came to the conclusion that they won't change a thing.

"Lisanna, I have to tell you something." Lucy closed the baggage. "I'm thinking of moving out too."

That surprised Lisanna more than Lucy thought she would. "Why? Mirajane and Elfman would be so heartbroken if you were to do that. Please stay Lucy, I'd hate to come back and you're not there."

"Don't forget," Lucy frowned. "I only came back here to take care of you. I was never supposed to be—"

"Here?" Lisanna cried. "But you _are_ here and you _will_ be! Lucy, don't go anywhere. I lost Natsu. I don't want to lose..."

 _Me, I know_. Lucy thought then she let out an exasperated sigh. "What can I do? I can't say no to you."

Lisanna's face lit up and hugged her friend. "Don't ever pull that kind of _I'm leaving_ shit again! I'll hate you!"

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" The girls shared a giggle.

"Girls? Are you in here?" It was Mirajane's voice. Then she walked in with a wave, "hey girls. Ready to head to Lucy's? It's gonna be a long drive."

When they walked out of the garage, Lisanna looked at the huge van that passed their house. "Someone's moving in to our district?"

"Moving back in," Mirajane unlocked the doors to the car. Lucy walked in to the back seat. "They're back from vacation."

"Who's moving back in?" Lucy blinked, looking at the eldest Strauss.

"The ice brothers."

"Ice brothers?" Lucy raised her brow.

"You remember your crush when you were seven?"

Lucy thought really hard and nodded. "Gray Fullbuster..."

"Yeah, those boys." Mirajane said in the car. "They came back right on time, school's starting soon."

Mirajane drove slowly after Lisanna convinced her if she could take a look at how much the boys have grown. Past the truck, Lucy saw two boys standing, one with blue hair and one with white. At first she didn't recognize who Gray was but Lisanna knew well who he was. She rolled the passenger's window down and yelled, "Lyon, welcome back!"

The whitehead turns with his white polo shirt unbuttoned halfway. He lets out a charming smile and a wave, "thanks Lisanna!"

Gray turns next and instead of looking at Lisanna, he meets and locks gaze with Lucy. His charming smile was more handsome than Lyon, and Lucy felt her heart drop the moment he raised his hand to make a small wave. "Lucy."

Lucy could only give him a small nod and a whisper. "Gray."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gray's really handsome," Mirajane commented as she drove home. "He got taller too didn't he?"

"Yeah, but everyone in school thinks he's a player." Lisanna noted to the eldest.

"He's going out with Juvia right?" Lucy asked and caught herself by surprise, so did the Strauss sisters.

"I thought they broke up," Lisanna blinked. "Ask your friend. You know, the one who drinks a lot?"

"She doesn't drink a lot and her name is Cana." Lucy defended her friend. "Plus she doesn't get drunk easily."

"Oh come on, Lucy. We all know she drinks a lot. That's why she lost her virginity during freshman year."

"Hey!"

"Both of you quit it!" Mirajane stopped the girls before the argument turns into something bad. "Lisanna, you're leaving tomorrow. Can't you give Lucy some peace of mind? Her dad just told us to take care of her!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry too Lisanna."

The two girls looked at each other with solemn look on their faces and knowing that they were genuinely sorry, they smiled and their smile turned into a grin.

"Now how about we pick up some food on the way home? I'm sure Natsu and Elfman are already preparing the plates for dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Lucy was standing by the balcony. Lisanna was leaving tomorrow and she's not sure if she's ready after all. When she was done helping out with packing, Lucy thought that she was prepared enough not to cry once she leaves. Natsu was quiet during dinner and he didn't meet Lisanna's eyes, when every once in a while she would look at him, but Natsu would end up shifting to Elfman and talk about something completely random. Mirajane already figured out what happened without any of them telling her what's going on, and she could only give a sad smile.

Natsu walked up from behind her. "Lucy, why are you out here? It's cold."

"I know, I was just looking at the stars."

He leaned over and crossed his arms. "How's the story you've been writing?"

Lucy looked at him, surprised. "You remember that I'm writing a story?"

"How could I forget? You slapped the shit out of me just to get my hands off it." Natsu laughed.

Lucy's face turned red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Relax, I was kidding." Natsu smiled then they both looked at the stars awkwardly. "So.. did... Lisanna tell you?"

"Yeah she did..."

Natsu clenched his hands into a fist then released the tension. "Can I... still come over?"

"Yeah, of course you can," Lucy smiled. "It's not going to change anything, Natsu. You're still welcome to the house."

Lucy felt herself melt when Natsu held her happily close to him. "Thanks, Luce. I don't want to lose my best friend."

With a pat on his back, Lucy hugs him back. "I'll always be your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't forget to write me letters," Lisanna reminded Lucy. "I love the letters you write and I expect lots when I get to Edolas. I like your vintage stationaries with pink hearts on the bottom."

"I won't forget," Lucy laughed. "But you need to call me and video chat with me every once in a while when you're not busy."

"No promises," the other huffed then grinned. "But I will."

And just like a contract, the two girls seal their deal with a hug before Lisanna says her goodbyes to the rest of her siblings. With that moment they were having, Lucy suddenly felt out. She realized how lost she was going to be now that Lisanna was gone, her closest friend, so close that if anybody ever asked if they were close, she would say no and that they were sisters instead.

Lisanna was heading to the checkpoint before she turned and called out to Lucy.

"What?" She asked from the outside.

"Don't fall in love yet!" Lisanna yells. "Focus on school!"

 _I was in love_ , Lucy thought as she says yes. _But it's not like the feelings were mutual_.

On the way home, Lucy was silent. Mirajane and Elfman exchanged sad glances before they shook their heads.

"Hey Lucy?" Elfman called out. "I'm really glad you're with us."

Lucy knew they were being kind and comforting because Lisanna was gone and that she was the one that was going to miss her most, besides Natsu. But she was grateful that they were trying to lighten the mood. She was thankful that at times like these, she wasn't alone. She had company.

"I'm glad I have you guys," Lucy says softly. "I wouldn't know what to do if you guys were gone too."

Honestly, she really wouldn't know. Even though she clearly convinced herself that she didn't belong with the Strauss once Lisanna was gone, she didn't want to leave. There were so many things they've done together as a family, and they became more family than she and her father was every since her mother passed away. With them, she had the siblings she thought she'd never have, and family doesn't necessarily mean they're blood.

* * *

Once they got home, Natsu was leaning on the porch. He was half asleep with his arms crossed to his chest and his legs crossed on the grass. Every once in a while his head would slowly drop then perk up, drop then perk up, and Lucy walked closer to him with a giggle. She took her phone out and took a picture of him. But she forgot to remove the flash and it was too late when she shot the photo. The flash was so bright and her phone wasn't on mute so the shutter was loud and clear. Natsu was fully awake a couple of seconds after that and his eyes widened.

"Did you just take a photo of me?"

Lucy gaped. "I-I didn't!"

"Delete it now!"

"I didn't take a photo!"

"Luce! I heard it. Delete it!" He reaches for her phone.

Lucy swats his hands away. "It was just one photo!"

"So you _did_ take a photo! Delete it!"

The two of them were struggling over the phone. Lucy was trying to move away from Natsu but Natsu was stronger, taller—and at one point he was able to take the phone. Just as he was about to delete it, Lucy was watching him with a pout on her face. With a sigh, he returned the phone without doing anything to it. The girl's head went up.

"...Just don't show it to anybody," he mumbled before he walked inside the house where Elfman invited him over by the door. Lucy smiled wide in accomplishment.

"Why didn't you see Lisanna off?" Lucy asked, walking beside him.

"I don't think I'm the last person she wanted to see," Natsu replied sadly but grinned. "But that's okay. I wished her the best. She called me when she was on the plane."

Lucy was surprised. "She did?"

"Yep. Didn't expect it though." Lucy didn't expect it either.

* * *

While the others were preparing dinner, Lucy decided to go to Lisanna's bedroom. Lisanna sat on the of the bed, her eyes darted around, tracing the edges of her drawer then the picture frames she had by her lamp. Then she noticed the drawer was half open; Lucy reached out to open it all the way to reveal Lisanna's journal.

She knew she shouldn't have opened it, but by the time her conscience got the best of her, she was at the end of the page, and her eyes widened when she opened the letter.

 _Lisanna,_

 _I know why you broke up with me, and it's not because you don't love me anymore. You can't hide the truth because I know the real you.  
_ _Don't think I haven't noticed the distance you've given ever since we had sex. After the things we did, I know you don't want me around.  
_ _But you're leaving and there's nothing I can do about it. The one thing I'm going to say is that I'm not going anywhere.  
_ _We're over, but I'm still doing what we used to do, with or without you. I lost you, but I'm not going to lose Lucy too.  
_ _If I lost Lucy, then I don't know how I'm going to have the hope I have left to look for Him._

 _Natsu_

Shoving the journal back to where in belonged, Lucy ran to her room with tear-filled eyes with her heart full of guilt. She could hear Mirajane call her name out for dinner, but Lucy said she lost the hunger she thought she had on the way home.

She was unaware of why she hurt so much over that letter. Maybe it was because Natsu and Lisanna did it, or maybe it was something more.

Maybe it was because she still liked Natsu.

She stood up, wiped her tears away before she opened her closet. She moved boxes on a side and reached for a black box with purple swirly vintage patterned all over it. It was filled with envelopes filled with letters; the white ones, which filled up most of the box, were embedded with an L, and there were two red envelopes. Taking her chances, she opens one of the red envelopes and her eyes lit up. It was her love letter for Natsu.

 _Dear Natsu..._ she read through. The feelings that she thought she lost were creeping back to her. It was just wrong.

But when she took out a pen, she started to write on where she left off years ago.

 _PS. After what I found out, I'm really hurt. But I might still love you after all..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy packed for her first day back to school. She didn't pack much, just a notebook, a binder full of folder paper, and fine-tipped pens; first days usually meant syllabus and rule talking. She also brought a book with her to read, hopefully inspiring her to write more into her story.

Mirajane comes into her room with a mini-packed lunch just for her. "I made you a sandwich just in case you decided not to get lunch at the cafeteria," she smiled. "You can get a drink from the vending machines."

"Thanks Mira," Lucy happily accepted the lunch. She didn't like associating herself with other students in school, especially the cafeteria.

"Natsu's outside waiting for you. I told him I was going to drop you off but he said that's too much of a drag so I couldn't deny the favor."

Pushing Lucy's thoughts about the letter she had for Natsu a week ago, Lucy said her goodbyes to the Strauss before walking out of the house. Natsu was inside of his car, drinking coffee on one hand and a donut on another. Lucy walked in, sat on the passenger seat, and greeted him good morning.

"Morning!" He handed her a box of donuts. He must have eaten three; the marks of the donuts were clearly there on the empty spaces. "I got us donuts and coffee."

"These aren't _just_ donuts. How'd you know I love Boston Cream?" Lucy raised her brow.

"How do I not?" Natsu blinked, putting the coffee on the cupboard and turning the engine on. "You always ordered it whenever we went to the café with Lisanna."

"Oh... Yeah..."

"Sorry," He frowned, driving and looking straight ahead. "Didn't mean to bring her up. You must miss her a lot."

 _That's not it. And why are you sorry?_

She nodded and hesitantly replied instead, "You have no idea."

* * *

There were too many people. Summer felt like years instead of months and Lucy had forgotten what it was like to be in school again. Groups and cliques, individuality, rumors... It's just something she didn't look forward to in high school. Good thing it was her senior year, after this she was going to be free from everyone. Free from familiar faces. Free to be herself. Maybe she can even go to Edolas and follow Lisanna. That seemed like a good idea. But she didn't make any big decisions yet; that has still yet to come.

"So, are you gonna be okay if I leave you?" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "My friends are waiting for me in art class."

"I'll be fine. And thanks for the ride this morning," Lucy smiled, putting the combination on her locker.

"No prob. I'll drop you home afterschool too! Let's go get some yogurt first."

"But I want boba!"

"Fine, boba it is." The two of them turned at the crowd forming a little further down the hall, near to where the entrance was.

Gray was walking by himself with hands in his pockets. He was ignoring everyone, pretending not to hear any questions thrown at him and the girls murmuring compliments. One of the girls looked like she was about to faint just by him passing her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu watched in disbelief. "I can't believe you had a crush on him," he said with a disgusted face.

"I can't believe he was your best friend," Lucy retaliated with a slap on his chest.

"Don't give me sass, Luce." Natsu teased. "You were with us, remember? You, me, Gray, and Erza."

"Yeah but then Juvia came along, Erza became class president, and you had Lisanna."

"You make yourself sound like a loner..."

"Well I'm not. I like being on my own."

The bell rang.

Natsu sprang up to his feet. "Shit! I'm late. I'll see you later after school okay? I'll wait in my car!"

Lucy closes her locker with her first class textbooks on her hand. "Okay!"

Just as Lucy heads to her first period, Gray bumps unto her and she drops her textbooks. Lucy was about to cuss over how much of an asshole he was for not noticing her but he reaches down for her textbooks and returned it to her.

"Sorry, Luce." Gray smiles charmingly. "Didn't mean to hit you."

"It's fine," Lucy huffs. "And it's _Lucy_."

He looked up, contemplating. "No, no. I'm pretty sure I used to call you Luce."

"There's a hint to that, it's _used_ to. Which implicates that you shouldn't call me by that nickname anymore."

Lucy bit her lip after she realized that Gray looked genuinely hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks softly. "Because the last time I remembered, you were the one who stopped talking to me."

* * *

Cana comes to save the morning by grabbing Lucy's bag and dragging her to class. "Were you just talking to Gray Fullbuster?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah? Is something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." Then Cana adds, "Did you know Juvia broke it off?"

"That's what I heard."

Cana cheekily lifts her chest. "But I'm shocked he talked to you. He doesn't usually talk to anybody unless it's his group... or hot girls or Juvia!"

"Geez, sorry I'm not hot enough for him," Lucy rolled her eyes and sarcastically continues, "and I'm sorry I'm not Juvia."

"But you're a natural beauty, Lucy." Cana nudges. "Your parents must've made you with so much love cause look, your boobs are real and you don't need makeup."

"Stop it, that's harassment! And Gray and I used to be in a group. We were kids back then though."

"Oh yeah. Was he a player before?"

"He wasn't a player back then and I don't think he's a player now."

"He's handsome _and_ popular; you don't know what he can and cannot do." Cana warns. "He could be interested since you have the goods."

"If you're talking about my boobs again, I'm not helping you study Cana."

"I'm just saying be careful," Cana smiles with satisfaction before she finds her seat. "He could steal your heart."

Lucy scoffed. "As if... Juvia broke it off so he's probably still trying to get over her."

"Isn't _that_ weird?" Cana jumps all of a sudden. "Juvia was the one that used to follow him around back in middle school and now she's the one who leaves. Who does that?"

The two of them received shushes from the rest of the students in the classroom. Lucy sweatdropped and put her bag on top of her table. "Stop talking. Class is about to start any second."

Cana opened her mouth but when the teacher entered the classroom, Lucy opened her book and it was a sign that their conversation was over and out.

* * *

Natsu was waiting inside his car like he said that morning. Lucy smiled and tapped on the window for him to unlock the door. Inside, they talked about their plans for the afternoon and shared some laughs before finalizing their boba place. When they walked inside the teahouse, they exchanged relieved expressions when they didn't recognize any faces from school and took the seat closest to the windows and the exit.

"What are you getting?" Natsu asked, looking at the menu with narrowed eyes.

Lucy hits his head, "why don't you get up and look at the menu? You're going to strain your eyes that way."

"Ow!" Natsu gets out of his chair. "Fine, I will mom! But what are you getting?"

"Do you see winter milk tea?"

The pink head nods. "Let me guess, winter milk tea with pudding and mixed boba?"

"How'd you know? And you can't say that's what I order all the time because I haven't gotten any boba with you _or_ Lisanna!"

Natsu shrugged. "I just know you. Is that so bad?"

Lucy crossed her arms to show an attitude but deep inside she was touched to know that Natsu knew what she wanted. "Get me cheesecake too."

"You know that's why your chest is getting big."

"I'm leaving!"

"No!" Natsu was laughing towards the cashier. "I'm ordering, I'm ordering."

Natsu ordered the same thing. It was to Lucy's surprise when Natsu came back with two winter melon milk teas with pudding and mixed boba, and her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

"Do you forgive me for harassing your feminity?"

Lucy laughed and took a bite. "It's _femininity_. You need help with English."

An embarrassed blush formed on Natsu's face. "Shut up, I'm good at sports. Not writing."

"How are you going to get by on college? You need to keep up with your grades, you know."

"Don't worry, if I don't get good grades, I'll just have to continue on with basketball. You get scholarships for playing."

"Yeah but what if you stop playing?"

Natsu shook his head in disappointment. "Lucy, you're not supposed to think that way. You have to be optimistic!"

Lucy sighed and knocked on the woodened table. "My bad. Alright, then you better play hard Dragneel, because from this moment, it's going to get tougher."

"It'll be fine as long as you come and watch me at my games with the Strauss!"

"That, we definitely will do." Lucy assured, assuming that Lisanna will be back with him in no time.

"So how was your first day?" Natsu inquired with a sip of his drink.

"It was boring, but Gray bumped on to me on my way to class this morning."

"Did he say sorry?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I dropped my books but he picked it up."

"I don't like how he is now," Natsu hissed. "He changed ever since his dad died.'

"Natsu, I could say the same to you. So stop." She takes another slice of the cheesecake.

"No, I'm different," he grabs her wrist to turn her spoonful into his mouth. "I have you."


	6. Chapter 6

Even with Lisanna's absence, Natsu came over to eat dinner with a smile. He talked stories with Elfman like nothing happened, and Mirajane and Lucy knew that he was just trying to be strong. Despite his strong looks, they knew he was hurting. But they loved the boy so much that they didn't want him to feel like he didn't belong any longer. He was still Natsu and they love Natsu.

When they were cleaning up, Mirajane was in her room working with a client on her phone. Elfman was cleaning the kitchen table as fast as he could because he had a video game level to beat and after begging Lucy a couple of times to make his lunch for tomorrow, he hugs her and speeds upstairs, loudly shutting the door.

"It's like he didn't even notice I was there," Natsu gasped. "I wanted to know what he was playing."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "you already beat the game _t_ _wice_." She handed him a plate. "And you know what game he's playing."

"True, but I could have helped him beat the level." He wiped the plate and placed it in the dryer. "So that would've made me beat the game... What, thrice?"

"Congratulations," Lucy said sarcastically. "You've officially graduated elementary math."

"Shut it."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Natsu stuck his tongue out, wiping the utensils. "Do you need help making lunch for them tomorrow?"

"Mmm," she thought about it. "Not really, but I wouldn't mind the help if you want to. You can pack them in Ziplocs."

"Sounds like a plan~"

During their lunch in the making, Natsu sat on the dining table, scribbling Mirajane's, Elfman's, and Lucy's name on the white space. Lucy complained about how ugly and lazy his penmanship was, but Natsu could only proudly talk about how the writing was nicer than his usual handwriting. There was a loaf of bread on her mouth while she was putting ham and cheese sandwiches together silently. She was too focused on her goal and she didn't notice Natsu staring at her. Studying her.

"She called me yesterday," Natsu informed her out of the blue. "She asked how I was doing."

" _She_ called _you_?" Lucy raised her brow. "Are you sure _you_ didn't call _her_?"

"Nah, I wouldn't call her." Natsu admitted. "I'm too hurt to do it."

"Well I'm glad you're being honest with me. But still... it doesn't change the fact that she called you."

"Does that mean something, Luce?" He asked with a high tone. "Does that mean I have a chance?"

Lucy saw the letter and she couldn't tell him about it. She knew Lisanna, and from the conversation they had that one night, the girl had the firm decision to take him back once she returned from Edolas and that means Natsu is off limits. But what if she was seeing other guys there? She wouldn't would she? Not if she's calling him. Not if she's wondering how he was doing. That meant she still cares. And it stung.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," she says truthfully.

"No, you're right. Thank you." He zips the three sandwiches when he finished putting them in. "Fridge?"

"Yes please."

"Well that's done. I have to start on my research paper, so I'm gonna head home. I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Okay. Do you want me to make you a sandwich too?"

Natsu shook his head, holding on to the front door. "I usually eat in the cafeteria so no need. Thank you though."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night, Luce!"

* * *

"Lucy, are you still up?" Mirajane was knocking on her door.

Lucy was about to slip up her pajamas. She peeks out of her bathroom. "I'm up, come in!"

Mirajane sat down with a kind smile. "I talked to your dad this afternoon."

"Really?" Lucy came out fully dressed. She sat down on the bed next to her, "what happened?"

"He said he wants to come and visit before he heads to a business meeting at Edolas." She swipes her phone unlocked. "He's coming this Saturday for lunch and his flight is late that night."

"I see..." Lucy was still trying to process the fact that her dad wants to visit her. "Okay..."

"Can you do me a favor and buy some groceries for me tomorrow?" Mirajane instructs her with a small pleading voice. "I have a nasty client and I'm afraid I'm coming home late."

"It's fine! Can I borrow Lisanna's car?"

"Of course." But then Mirajane paused. "Are you going to be okay driving alone? You should take Natsu with you..."

"It's okay." Lucy reassured her. "What's the use of a driver's license if I can't drive on my own?"

Mirajane was unsure at first, but she nodded. "Alright, I'll text you the list of items I need tomorrow morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry I can't hang with you afterschool," Natsu apologizes, looking at the road. "I can still drop you off though."

"Is it practice season already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Lucy smiles. "I can take the bus home you know. You're always giving me a ride."

"No!" Natsu slaps her playfully. "I said I can still drop you home."

Lucy raises both of her hands. "Alright, alright, you're the boss. Take me home afterschool."

"Good girl."

"You made me sound like a dog."

"Yuck!" Natsu cringes. "I prefer cats. I want a cat; I'd name it Happy."

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas," Lucy takes a note. "Didn't think you were a cat person though."

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious! Lisanna and I talk about it all the time!"

Lucy frowns. "Sorry, I don't think you've ever mentioned preference of cats to _me_..."

"Sorry..." Natsu catches on to what he said and cusses to himself. "Hope you still let me take you home."

"I'm lazy to walk," Lucy excuses to end this sorry-spree. "So keep hoping."

* * *

Natsu stops the car in front of the house with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Now I feel really bad. You didn't tell me you needed to get groceries."

Lucy shrugs. "I didn't tell you because it's something I have to do. Mirajane just suggested you come with me, which doesn't mean you have to. I can drive on my own."

"That's the point, and you don't have enough experience to drive on your own." Natsu was slowly getting upset over this.

"Hey! Weren't you the one that said _stay optimistic_?" Lucy growls.

"If something happens to you, it's going to be my fault. And it's not about being optimistic, I'm just worried about you." Natsu thinks of an idea. "Oh! Maybe I can call my coach and tell him I'm gonna be late."

"Don't you dare! Go, now! If you don't I'm going to be mad at you!"

"You wouldn't..." Natsu receives a glare from his best friend. "Shit, alright fine. I'll go. At least text me when you get there and when you get home."

"Ugh, yes dad."

Natsu was dead serious. "Luce."

"Okay, okay. I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

For someone who got their driver's license two years ago, Lucy was more than terrified driving alone. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Natsu was right. She didn't have enough experience to drive on her own, she didn't even have enough experience driving with someone. Everyone told her that the ideal driver should relax and drive, trying to multi-task; looking at the road, knowing what to do next, and Lucy's not very good with depending on her decision making skills sometimes.

Fortunately, she knows her directions. It's just driving in general she needs to overcome. No one else will be able to judge the road, except for herself.

"Okay, calm down Lucy." She tries to encourage herself. "Lisanna's gone, I can do this."

But how was this time going to be any different? Even with Elfman and Mirajane, Lucy would have been nervous to the max if she were to drive. Company was great to have but it was intimidating.

There was a red light as she reached the intersection and she decided to stay on the left lane. Then it clicked to her, the marketplace was to the right. She was so nervous that she forgot. _Maybe I can do a U-turn if I enter that street_ , Lucy thought.

And with half confidence, she enters a one-way street. Much to her demise, a car was driving towards her direction fast and panic started to get to her. She swerves to random garage in attempt to avoid the car, but she didn't swerve fast enough. The car coming her way speeds and hits her, stopping abruptly. The back of Lisanna's car gives a loud thud and Lucy stops the car to gets out. What is she going to do now?

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" It was a middle-aged man that got out of the car. He was furious. "This is a one way street!"

"I'm so s-sorry," Lucy said frantically, shaking. "I r-really am sorry."

"I swear, girl drivers are so-" The man's anger left when he noticed how panicked she was. With a loud sigh, he scanned his car then looked at hers. "My car wasn't damaged, so it's fine. I'll forget this even happened."

Before Lucy even realized things, the man was gone. What a prick.

So Lucy just stood there, looking at the damaged light that the man hit. His car might not have been damaged, but Lisanna's car was. Lucy figured that he probably left because he didn't want to deal with covering the expenses for fixing the car he hit.

Now she was all alone, scared. She should've called the police when the man was still around, but now he's gone. What a big mistake and Lisanna would be upset when she finds out.

Her phone beeped. It was Natsu.

 **Hey, where r u? I'm worried.**

She called him right after that. "Natsu, I need your help..."

"Okay, what's wrong?" She could hear his coach calling out his name. "Time out, I'm on the phone!"

"I-I got into an accident, can you come and get me please?"

"What!? Are you okay!?" He practically yelled in her ear. "I'm coming, just stay there and wait for me."

"Yes, o-okay..."

"Did you call Triple-A?"

"Oh n-no..." Lucy cried. "I-I didn't..."

"Just calm down, alright? Don't go anywhere. I'm coming to get you." He forgot to hang up, because she could still hear him talking after that. "Coach, sorry! I'm leaving practice early, emergency!"

"TEN LAPS TOMORROW DRAGNEEL!"

The line ended.

* * *

The waiting part was agonizing. Lucy was balling tears even when she thought she was done; it was getting cold and it was past four. Her hair must have gotten messed up from all the scratching she did when she was panicking, evaluating her mistakes as she waited. She removed her ponytail and let her hair drop, her long hair reaching the ground of the sidewalk she sat at.

A black Ferrari stops right in front of her and one of the windows roll down to show Gray's face. "Lucy?"

"Gray..."

Gray comes out of the car and walks up to her. "You're a crying mess." He turns to see the damaged car. "Holy- Did you call Triple-A?"

She shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked, sitting down beside her to cup her face with his hand. "You were crying and you're cold. Did you call anyone?"

"I'm fine... and yeah... They should arriving anytime now."

Gray removes the jacket he had on and put it on top of her. "Do you want me to stay with you until company arrive?"

"It's alright, thank you..." Lucy gives a weak smile with a tug on his jacket. He sat with her for a bit. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Gray raises a brow suspiciously. "Are you going to be mean like the other day?"

Lucy laughed awkwardly. "No... No I won't."

"Alright, then ask away."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He blinks, looking at her.

"About you and Juvia. Are you guys really over?"

It took him a few seconds before answering, and clearing his throat "err, yeah, we're over." Then he stood up. "I'm gonna have to go, I have to pick Lyon up. You think you're gonna be okay?"

"I think so, I'm a little bit calmer now." She listened to his relieved sigh and watched him walk away. "Really, thanks for staying."

"Alright, well, have a good weekend." Gray says through the window when he got into the car. "I'll see you next week."

Lucy knew he wanted to avoid the conversation. She knew he didn't want to talk about Juvia. He was quick with his actions and he was quick driving off. But he was nice enough to stick around, and it didn't take that long afterwards for Natsu to come get her.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday came and Lucy was completely stunned at her father's good behavior. It was the same when Lisanna visited him with the girls to say goodbye. But when she would often visit her dad, most of her visits were because he ordered her to. The whole purpose for those command were marriage contracts and arrangements, which she refused and hated

Jude said he wanted to see how Lucy's room looked like and now there he was, wandering around her room. He praised the light pink wallpaper, her writing desk, her mirror closet, and almost everything that was present in her room. When he opened her closet, he looked at the boxes on the bottom and caught an interest on one; the pink and black vintage box.

"I see you still have the box your mom gave you," Jude said with a smile. "What do you have in there?"

"They're all letters," Lucy answered, leaving out the two special ones. "I write her letters whenever something big happens."

They heard one of the Strauss siblings call her name. "Coming!" Lucy yelled. "You gonna be okay up here dad?"

He nodded, "if it's alright with you. I'd like to stay in your room a little longer."

Lucy placed the vintage back into the closet and closed it. "That's fine. Just relax and we'll call you for lunch."

* * *

Natsu came by late afternoon and took Lucy's dad to the airport. Jude was delighted that he didn't have to call for a ride and Lucy tagged along while the Strauss siblings stayed back to watch over the house. The ride was long but because of Natsu's light personality, Lucy was at the backseat listening to music with one earphone on while the two of the conversed.

"So, how are you and Miss Lisanna?" Jude asks.

Lucy slapped her dad on the shoulder. "Dad!"

Natsu snorted. "It's okay. And we're okay Mr. Heartfilia."

"Please, call me Jude."

"Okay Mr. Jude."

"Just Jude."

"That wouldn't feel right if I just call you Jude," Natsu grinned. "Mr. Jude or Heartfilia. Your pick."

Impressed, the man crossed his arms. "Mr. Jude it is. Hey Lucy, why didn't you ever date this guy? I would've said yes to him."

"You were too busy arranging marriages for me."

Jude laughed, "that's because I didn't think you were interested in finding a boyfriend. I'm getting old you know."

"What?" Lucy huffed. "I've liked guys before!"

"You did?" Natsu waved. "You never told me about that! Who were those guys?"

"Yeah, Lucy who were they?" Jude turned to look at his daughter.

"Guys! Quit prying! It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

"Things could turn around Lucy, stop being such a nega." Natsu commented.

"Just because Lisanna found you doesn't mean I'll find one like she did!"

* * *

The ride wasn't long enough for Jude to appreciate the time he had at Magnolia. He glanced at the airport through the windows and checked his phone. "Well, this is my stop. Thank you so much for dropping me off, Natsu."

"No problem, Mr. Jude. Come visit again if you have the time."

"I will, take care of my daughter for me," he points out to the sleeping Lucy at the backseat. "And here, I know she didn't accept any money to fix Lisanna's car."

"If she didn't take money from you, what makes you think she's going to take it from me?" Natsu returns the money. "She's a stubborn girl, you know."

Jude gave in, "I'll have to agree with you on that one. She's just like her mom."

"Hey, Mr. Jude, we all miss her. If it wasn't for the two of you, Lisanna would have been gone and we wouldn't have Lucy in our lives."

With a confirming pat, Jude grabbed his belongings and walked inside the airport.

"You don't want to wake her up and say goodbye?" Natsu calls out to him.

Jude shook his head. "Let her sleep, she's a heavy sleeper. I'll see her again anyway. Just tell her I love her."

"Lucy?" Natsu tried waking her up. "Lucy, your dad's leaving."

The girl didn't respond and her dad was already inside.

"You idiot," Natsu started driving home. "You pretty, little idiot..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucy, we need to talk." Gray grabbed Lucy's arm one morning, "now."

Lucy closed her locker before she lets him take her. "Why?" She asked, surprised that he's interacting with her in public. Everyone's looking at them.

He dragged her to an empty hall. "Don't do this to me, Luce. I tell you about my breakup with Juvia and you send me a love letter?"

"I didn't send you a love letter," her eyes widen, "wait, what love letter?"

"Don't mess with me!" Gray barks as he waved a red envelope and recites. " _Dear Gray, I still haven't forgotten about my first kiss. It broke my heart when I found out that you and Juvia are da-_ "

"Stop, stop!" Lucy covered her ears from further embarrassment. "How'd you get that letter? No one's supposed to know about it, not even _you_!"

"I received the letter yesterday, with a stamp, your name and address—everything. This is from _you_! How am I supposed to feel about this?"

"I-I... You..." Lucy tried to recollect her thoughts. "Ugh, look Gray, that was a letter I wrote a long time ago. By long time ago, I meant middle school time. You were never supposed to receive that. It was a good-bye love letter when we all stopped being friends with each other."

"So _you_ didn't send it?"

Lucy tightened her ponytail in frustration. "No! I would never send it!"

Gray was taken back. "Then who sent it?"

"I don't know okay?" Lucy shrieked. "But whoever it was, it's done. Oh... oh no..."

"What? What _oh no_?"

If Gray received his letter then there's a possibility that Natsu...

"You said you received the letter yesterday right?" She asked and Gray nodded.

"If the letter got to you then that means it was sent to him too," Lucy's heart dropped.

"There's another guy? There were other guys?"

"Just one other guy." Lucy turned to him. "Can I have the letter back?"

"Why would you want the letter back?"

"So I could burn it," Lucy instructed and held her hands out. "I should have done that a long time ago."

"What? _No_!" Gray slapped her hands away. "Good thing I got it. I'm safe-keeping it."

"Gray, come on!"

"No. I'm keeping it." He hesitated before asking, "Did you really think I was handsome?"

Lucy turned full red. "...I-... back then yes."

"How about now?"

"Maybe." Lucy began walking away. "There's no use talking to you out of that letter, I'm leaving."

"Wait, do you really want this back?"

Lucy spun. She could feel her heart beat rapidly. "Yes."

"Then okay." Gray chuckled returning the letter and raised his hands in surrender when she snatches it away. "Geez! Cat woman claws."

Lucy stared at the red envelope and started to shake, the letter shook in her hands.

"Luce... Listen, I don't want you to think I stole your first kiss. It wasn't my intention—"

"Apology accepted! What happened was like... ancient history!" Then she bolted after faking a laugh.

She ran faster than she had ever run her whole entire life. At least she felt like it was. She ran all the way to the girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.

How could this happen? How did this even happen? She breathed in heavily and glanced at the letter once more. It wasn't a dream. There was nothing left for Lucy to do. She takes the letter out of the envelope and reads it. She cringes as she read the letter then gets into the middle:

 _Everyone loves you, including me. But it's alright, I don't love you anymore. You kissed me, and that was my first kiss. You kissed me for no reason. Thanks to you my first kiss was as nowhere near special as a kiss was supposed to be. The worst part is, Juvia said you were the most handsome guy and I agreed. But you know what? There are plenty of people that are good looking._

And that wasn't the end of it.

* * *

Natsu was curious why Lucy acted strange on the way home. With the jokes he threw during the ride home, Lucy assumed that he hadn't received the letter yet. Mirajane and Elfman weren't home so she dashed into her room and opened her mirror closet in search for her vintage box, which wasn't there.

"No, no, no..." Lucy said, moving boxes around. "It has to be here."

After an hour of inspection, Lucy's search came to an end. Not only were the two love letters gone, the letters to her mom were also gone. Who could have sent them? Mirajane and Elfman don't know anything about the letters. The only person who knew about the box was her dad.

 _Dad_... _He said he wanted to stay in my room a little longer on Saturday!_

She dialed her dad's number as fast as she could. He answers, "Lucy, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Dad, no, don't hang up! This is important. Did you take the box with you to Edolas?"

"No..." Jude's voice sounded confused. "Why would I bring it? You had tons of letters for your mom. I can't carry it with me on the plane."

"Are you sure?"

"Lucy, I'm sure. What happened? Is it missing?"

"Did you look inside when I was gone?"

"Yes, but I didn't read the letters." Jude swore with his heart. "I recall two red envelopes in there but I didn't inspect it."

"Did you send those? Do you swear you didn't?"

"No. And yes I swear, Lucy. Ask Mirajane and Elfman, or Natsu."

"No! Natsu is my biggest problem!"

"What? Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't. It's just, with the letters gone there could be—" _Trouble_. "Thanks dad. Go back to the meeting, bye!"

"Wait, Lucy—" and she ends the line.

How can Lucy face the rest of her life anticipating Natsu receiving the letter? That would be bad... really bad.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been over a week since she talked to Natsu, since the letter was sent out, since Gray told her about it, since everything changed.

One morning, Lucy told Natsu that she was driving Mirajane's car to school. He tried to convince her that she didn't need to, but after arguing that she had to go pick up medicine for Mirajane he lost. Now that she knows the letter was sent to the both of them, it's only a matter of days or hours until Natsu receives the letter. How could she handle that situation once it happens? She took Gray's a little lightly because she had no feelings for him but Natsu was another story.

After she parked, she walked to her locker and sighed. Is she supposed to ignore Natsu? To keep making up excuses to avoid talking about the letter?

 _That's not gonna last long_. She was having trouble opening her locker and when she was finally able to open it, Natsu was standing right there beside her.

"Lucy..." he had this confused expression on his face. "I've been trying to talk to you this whole time, but whenever I come over Mira says you're done eating and you refuse to catch a ride with me." He holds up a red envelope in front of Lucy. "I don't understand, what is this?"

"I don't know," Lucy automatically answered, it's like her head was on the clouds.

"What?" Natsu was getting more confused. "I mean, this is from you right?"

She takes a breath and accepts the letter, fighting the entire urge to rip it into pieces. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday, it got sent in the mail." Natsu starts playing with his pockets. "So... when did you write the letter?"

The questions seemed more difficult than when she encountered this situation with Gray. "A long time ago," Lucy says with a fake laugh. "I don't remember when, it might have been during middle school." And that wasn't entirely a lie. The two letters she wrote was during her middle school years. It was easier to tell Gray about it than with Natsu.

"Right, but you mentioned about Lisanna and I dating," Natsu says slowly. "That was only two years ago."

"That's still pretty long," Lucy her bottom lip. She could feel tears coming and she fears that if she says anything further, she would cry and that will ruin everything. She makes a fist and told herself to keep her cool. Tears always ruin everything.

Natsu was staring at her so hard, she was starting to sweat. "Do you... uh, so... did you have feelings for me or...?"

"Okay, yes, for sure. I had a crush on you at one point but that was way before you and Lisanna started dating."

"Why didn't you say anything?" His eyes looked so confused and she felt bad. It looked like he wanted so say something more. "God, Lucy... This is too much. I feel stupid."

Whatever he's thinking, what ever he wants to say, Lucy doesn't want to hear it. So before he could, Lucy spats. "I'm going out with someone."

Natsu's jaw drops. "Huh?"

 _What?_ Lucy blinks mentally. _What did I just say?_

"I'm dating someone, and I really, really like him. Don't worry about this letter, Natsu." Lucy waves the letter like it's just any other paper she uses. "I was probably confused when I wrote this and I really don't know how it got sent to you because it was never meant to be sent at all. This was supposed to be just for me. This isn't even worth talking about, so Natsu, let's forget all about this. Don't tell Lisanna either!"

He nods but he looked unconvinced.

Lucy wasn't satisfied with that. "Do you swear? Swear on your dad's life?"

Lucy knew that was low, but she had to. For Natsu, anything is important when it comes to his dad.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "I swear, I haven't talked to her since she last called me."

"Okay, great! You should head to art class now."

Natsu was walking away until he stops and turns back to face her, "who's the guy?"

"Hm? What guy?"

"The guy you're dating," he asked with a low voice. "You said you're dating someone."

That's when Lucy saw him. Gray was walking down the hallway, like an angel coming to the rescue. He deserved one of those catchy music during that walk because he looked so good at that moment.

"G-Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Sorry, I have to go. See you later Natsu!" The bell ring and Lucy hugs Natsu before she runs towards the other boy. "Gray!"

"Gray? But I thought you said- Wait, Luce!"

Lucy runs to Gray and jumps up into his arms like a little girl. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist and all of a sudden, she felt self-conscious about her weight. Like a movie, everything was coming slow around her, including Gray's expression that was plastered with pure shock and disbelief, and maybe a little bit of amusement because he seemed really amused that he wraps his arms around her back to support her.

Gray raises his eyebrows and says, "Uh, Lucy? What're you—"

Without thinking, she kisses him, in hopes that Natsu is watching because if he wasn't then what she did was all for nothing.

Her heart was pounding so fast, she was afraid that Gray would hear it. But then she forgets all about her heart when three seconds later, he was kissing her back. Gray, the boy that any girl would want to be with, is kissing her back. And he was a damn good kisser.

The good thing was, he was the only person Lucy had ever kissed before. It was surprising that she was kissing Gray again.

Lucy opens her eyes and Gray's dark blue eyes were piercing with confusion.

Sincerely, Lucy whispers, "thank you."

"You're... welcome?" Gray whispers back before he releases her and she hops out of his arms, sprinting off to the opposite direction.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys! There's no turning back with the letters now. Also, my bad about the notifications about my updates. I typed them all out in one file so I had to break them down and upload them at one time. But from here on out, expect an update every week. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like forever for Lucy's heart to slow down. It wasn't easy to forget that she boldly kissed Gray.

She didn't think this through. It was one of the reasons why she never trusted herself when it came to quick decisions. _If_ Lucy did think it through, she would have made up a boyfriend, not an actual person. To be more specific, she wouldn't have picked Gray. Everybody knew Gray. They also knew him as Juvia's Gray. It didn't matter if they broke up or not. They were a big thing in school and for Lucy to jump onboard when she wasn't supposed to be was like asking for an early deathbed.

Lucy spent the rest of her week hiding from anybody who would potentially ask her about Gray. She even read her book in the janitor's room.

She had Gray during last period. She was aware that she had him through all of her class periods and it wasn't much of a problem until now. When she looked, Gray and his friends were already finished with their group work so they talked stories away from everyone else. At one point, Gray turned and caught her looking at him; he winked, and Lucy shivered in disgust.

When class was over, Lucy sighed that she missed the chance to talk to him. Well, she thought she did. Gray and his friends were the ones that walked out first and since she didn't want to be noticed by the crowd, she walked out last. But when Lucy got out of the classroom, she was surprised to see Gray with his arms crossed, leaning against the lockers waiting for her.

"Hey," he waved.

"Hi," then she quickly said, "so about that morning..." with a gulp.

Gray just looked at her, "Uhuh. What was _that_ all about?"

"It was a dumb joke," she mumbled nervously.

"Did it have anything to do with the letter you were panicking about?"

Lucy gave a light nod.

"Look, I'm gonna save you the panic." Gray breathed and started kindly. "I think you're cute, like _really_ cute, but I told you, Juvia and I just broke up so I'm not ready for another relationship."

Lucy's mouth dropped. Was Gray trying to reject her? She had no feelings for him and there he was, trying to brush her off.

He continued, "—But I'm really flattered that you liked me this whole time."

"Wait, hold up." Lucy lifted a hand to stop him. "I didn't say I like you. Don't feel flattered."

Gray was taken aback then leaned forward with surprise and amusement. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"That's exactly the reason why. I kissed you because I don't like you." That was as rational as she could get. "The guy I _do_ like got a letter too so I—"

"Who?" Gray frowned; he didn't like the sound of that.

"That's none of your business," Lucy glared.

"Hey, I think I have the right to know since you pulled that little stunt. Now I'm involved in _your_ mess," Gray said with a pointed look. "Well.. if there even really _is_ a guy."

"There is!" she pushed with a raised voice. "It's.. Natsu."

"What?" Gray raised a brow. "Isn't he dating Lisanna? That's low."

Lucy was surprised that he knew that. When he started dating Juvia, he stopped hanging out with the group. She didn't think that Natsu and Lisanna would be in his field of conversation.

"They broke up," she explained. "And I'm not trying to get with him. I don't even _want_ him to know I have feelings, that's why I told him... you were my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay, so you _used_ me to get away with it?"

"Basically... yeah..." Lucy gave him a pained look, "...I'm sorry?"

He scoffed. "You're cute _and_ funny," he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

First he called her cute and now she's funny? Obviously he wanted the conversation to end.

"Anyways I just wanted thank you again for going along with it." She gave him a pat and a winning fake smile before she turned her heel to leave. "Bye!"

"Wait—" Gray reached out and grabbed her by her backpack. "If Natsu thinks I'm your boyfriend now, what are you going to tell him later?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I will." She shrugged him lose and he let go. "Eventually."

Gray let out a laugh. "You're really cute," he said with a smirk and walked away.

"I'm not cute!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved. "See you around, Luce."

"It's _Lucy_!"

* * *

At home Lucy's phone vibrated next to her. It was Cana.

"Is it true?" Then Lucy heard another voice on the line. "Levy, speak."

"Lucy!" Levy and Cana were on a three-way call with her. "I heard a lot of things in school today. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Cana asked, "Don't play dumb! Is it true that you pounced Gray and kissed him desperately?"

Lucy closed her eyes and let out a small, frustrated cry. She laid on her bed, on her stomach since her stomach was in knots and churned. She wished she could say no, because she was not the kind of person to actually do such a thing, but she did and the whole thing was just embarrassing to admit.

She tried to keep it less detailed as possible. "Yes, I kissed him, but I didn't pounce... I _jumped_ and I wasn't desperate."

"Damn!" Cana exhaled. "But you _kissed_ him! Savage!"

"Cana!" Levy barked.

"Oops, sorry. I'm just impressed, Lucy."

"What were you thinking, Lucy?" Levy said in a worried tone.

"Honestly, Levy-chan... I don't even know... I panicked and I just did it." Lucy replied.

"You know Juvia's gonna come after you right?" Cana exclaimed. "Sure they broke up but she probably thinks Gray is still hers."

Lucy sat up, alarmed. "I know. I'm scared."

"Pound the alarm!" Cana screeched.

"Cana!" Levy hissed. "It's okay. We'll do our best to protect you from her, you hear? But you know how she is. You better watch your back."

Lucy felt worse than before. Cana and Levy were definitely trying to rub it off that she made the _biggest_ mistake of her life and the last thing she wanted during her senior year was to be humiliated and destroyed by Juvia. There was a desperate wave of feeling and urge to her to call Lisanna and tell her about it, but she's the first person she couldn't talk to. She can't know about how she felt towards Natsu.

"Lucy?" Levy's voice sprung back. "Do you want me to come over and watch a movie?"

She could use a cheer-up tonight. "With ice-cream?"

"Yeah, cheese-corn from Mag?"

"Yuck!" Cana cringed. "I'm coming too but don't count on me eating mais queso."

"Okay fine with me, let's meet up at Lucy's in 10. I have to buy it first." Levy hung up.

"Rajah. Luce?" Cana tapped her end of the line. "Don't cry kay? We're coming."

At times like these, Lucy was glad that she had friends. However, Natsu would usually be the one to say something like that.

* * *

Cana and Levy were sound asleep on the ground, they held each other and slept without any noises. Cana had her legs spread open while Levy held unto her with their English textbook in another hand. They both fell asleep after quizzing each other for their test tomorrow and an empty box of ice-cream was on Lucy's writing desk. Lucy smiled at them appreciatively.

Lucy's phone buzzed beside her lamp. It's a text from Natsu.

 **Outside with coffee and Boston Cream, come down?**

It was a totally normal text. Lucy replied then put a cardigan on before going down and out to the porch.

Natsu sat on their home-built swing. "Hey Luce."

"Hi," Lucy sat down next to him. "Why are you still up with coffee and donuts?"

"I was at the café doing homework and I thought of you." Natsu smiled slightly and swung. "Sorry I couldn't come to dinner tonight."

"It's okay," she played with her coffee. "Mira-nee and Elfman were really disappointed, but they said you can make it up tomorrow. Cana and Levy are sleeping over."

"That's nice," Natsu breathed in the scent of wet grass. "So... How are you?"

"I'm okay... How are you holding up?"

"Good," Natsu answered in surprise. "She... We've been talking everyday."

"Oh..." Lucy started to get fidgety. "Are you guys... you know..."

"Back together?" He laughed and pushed her leg away playfully. "Heavens, no. She's the one who broke it off, Luce."

"Do you want to get back with her?" she asked softly.

"Maybe," he brushed Lucy's hair with his fingers. "I have other things in mind. Anyway, I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow? Do you want me to pick you up?"

Still feeling the need to keep her distance, Lucy shook her head with an apologetic look. "It's okay. I'm driving tomorrow; need all the experience I could get."

Natsu looked disappointed but he dismissed himself and stepped out of the porch. "Good idea. You keep it up and tell Gray I said hi."

Lucy wanted to hit herself so hard for what she did.

"Wait! Natsu we're actually not—" But he was gone. "We're not... actually together." She said emptily.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's story was fully locked and loaded. If Natsu brings any question that concerned Gray, she was ready to answer and put end to it. With a courageous breath, she took a step into the school hallway with confidence but it quickly faded when she heard " _look, it's Gray's new girlfriend_." Damn.

Lucy practically walked like a zombie to her locker and clung unto the handle with her life. She didn't like that she was being noticed, not one bit.

 _This is all my fault. Why did I have to do that?_ Lucy cried mentally and picked up her textbooks.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu chirped.

She screamed by surprise and turned. "Natsu!"

"Oh my god, sorry!" He crouched down to hold back his laughter then looked up to her with a chuckle, "you look like you saw a ghost."

"N-nah! Just haven't got much sleep really." She smiled sheepishly. "Good morning."

He stood up and walked with her down the hall. "Sooo, how are you? How are you and Gray?"

 _Good question, Natsu_. "Actually, we broke up this morning," Lucy tried her best to look sad. "We were talking around one last night and we started arguing over Juvia. I don't know how but things broke down afterwards and it got worse so... we broke up. Maybe it's just not meant to be. Maybe she has a strong hold on him. He's whipped and there's no room in his heart for me."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her weird.

She nodded. "Super sure. Like, superman super sure. That's why I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Natsu gave her a funny look, "that's not what he said to me when I saw him at the bookstore."

"What the heck was he doing at a bookstore?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. But when I saw him about to walk out, I ran up to him and asked when you guys started going out and he said recently."

 _Whaaaat..._ "Really?"

"Uhuh. Apparently he really likes you."

Lucy looked shock and Natsu stopped in front of her class. "I know, I was surprised too."

"You were surprised that he would like me?"

"Not burst your bubble, Luce but... Gray isn't exactly the kind of guy who would date someone like you," Lucy stared at him without a smile and he quickly tries to redeem himself. "I mean, you're not..."

"What? Not pretty like Juvia?"

"I didn't say that! You _are_ pretty. You're a sweet, independent _beautiful_ girl who likes her freedom with her friends, with Lisanna and her family... and with me... I don't know. Gray doesn't strike me as someone who would fall for someone like you."

"I don't follow," Lucy was starting to sound offended.

Before Natsu could say another word, Cana and Levy walked up behind them.

"Yo Natsu!" Cana waved. "Do you have basketball practice afterschool?"

"Yep," Natsu answered, sighing that he got cut off. "What's up?"

"Gildarts returned yesterday." Cana grinned. "You should visit him. He's looking for ya."

"Sure, I will. I'll visit this weekend." Natsu turns to explain himself but she stopped him with a shaking head. "Lucy—"

"You should go to class," Lucy smiles slightly to hide how hurt she was and made light wave. "It's fine. I know you mean well."

Cana turned her head back and forth and tilted her head. "Are you guys arguing? This is a first."

Levy placed a hand on Cana's mouth and hissed. "Cana!"

"No, we're not arguing." Lucy added quickly. "Let's go in."

Natsu walked away, clueless and unsure. Lucy held unto her chest and tried to let her anger slip. Being compared to someone never makes anybody feel good, even more for Lucy. But when Lucy walked in with her friends and spotted Gray, her anger instantly faded. She needed to straighten things out with him.

* * *

Gray sat in front of Lucy during English class and she wrote him a note.

 _Why'd you tell Natsu that we're going out?_

Lucy kicked the back of his chair then he turned around and she handed him the note. She watched him slouch in his seat then scribbled before tipping back and dropped the note on her desk without turning.

 _Isn't it true?_ He added a smiley face.

Lucy pressed unto her mechanical pencil so hard that the lead broke within every word she wrote. _Seriously, answer the question._

He turned around and mouthed, "we'll talk later." Then he stood up and walked out to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Lucy growled under her breath and let out a frustrated sigh. When Gray returned, the bell rang. All of the students rushed to pack their belongings and left on a whim. Gray's friends stayed back and waited for him to tag along.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the parking lot." He saluted them goodbye.

Gray's friends looked confused. But they all shared a shrug and walked out together after telling Gray to keep his phone on so he's updated in case they leave him. He texted something then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you two staying in class?" Their teacher raised her brow.

"Yes." They answered together.

"I have a meeting so can you guys watch over my classroom?" She stood up and grabbed her things. "I'm gonna lock the doors."

"Yes, Miss Mavis." Lucy said politely.

"We'll just close your doors when we leave," Gray noted.

With a nod, their teacher walks out and shuts the door. They shared a moment of silence when she was gone.

* * *

Gray sat back on his chair and turned. "Okay, so let's talk."

Lucy blinked. "Right now?"

"Yes," He smiled and said casually. "Need help putting your things away?"

"No. It's fine."

She took her time putting her things away but Gray's eyes were piercing so she rushed.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why not?" Gray leaned on the desk with one hand on his face, still looking at her.

"It feels weird."

"Get used to it."

When she was done, she looked away.

"Why did you—... Why did you tell Natsu that we're together?"

"Are you mad?" Gray blinked. "I don't understand. I covered for you. I could've blown you on spot."

"You're right." Lucy paused and crossed her arms. "So why didn't you?"

He scowled. "You sure have a funny way of saying thank you, Luce."

"Why should I thank you? I get that you went along with the whole kissing thing but-"

"Yeah, you're welcome," he said again.

"Gray, I already told Natsu that we broke up because you're still stuck on Juvia so you don't have to pretend anymore."

" _Stuck_ on Juvia? You made me sound so whipped."

"Uh, yeah. Aren't you? You've been together since... middle school. You guys did _everything_ together."

Gray glared at her. "You don't know what you're talking about, Luce."

With a sigh, she continued, "Look, all I'm saying is that you guys will get back together soon. You guys have broken up to make up so many times before. So it's understandable if you get back together. I mean first kiss, probably if the rumors were true then first sex—"

"Wait, how did you know—"

"Everyone knows. I'm nobody and even _I_ know you guys did it at her house."

Slowly Gray said, "Weren't you guys best friends?"

"We were friends," she nodded. "I wouldn't really say best friends, but... anyways. You don't have to be a detective to figure out that Juvia is the jealous type, especially when it comes to you. She's... She was a very jealous person—or is she still a jealous person? I remember one time when I hung out with you when we were kids and Juvia..."

Gray stared at her with a mischievous grin and it suddenly made Lucy Nervous.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's keep doing this for a while."

"Do what?"

"Let's..." Gray held her hand. "Let's keep doing this couple thing."

She frowned at the idea of being a couple.

"It's probably driving Juvia nuts not knowing what's going on between the two of us. Why don't we keep going for a little bit longer? It's actually sorta perfect with our position. You're dating me so I can cover you up for Natsu and I'm dating you so Juvia can really see we're over." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you keeping up?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so..."

Gray leaned closer to her that she could feel his breath on her face. It was minty. "So then, let's date."

"Fake date?"

He laughed and cocked his head to the side, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Date." He repeated.

"Gray, I told you. I don't like you that way. You know what that means right? I'm. Not. Interested. In. You. _You_."

"That's the whole point," Gray shuddered. "I'm not interested in you either. Not one bit. So what do you say?"

Lucy pushed his hands away that his hands dropped to his side. "Hello! Didn't I just finish explaining how Juvia gets jealous to anyone that gets with you!?"

Gray waved his hands. "She's not going to. _You_ don't know her like I do. Plus this would help you out with Natsu. Weren't you worried about him finding out that you still have feelings for him? This could save you from the truth. So let's..." he thought of a word. "Let's _pretend_ to date. Strictly business though, so there's no falling in love with me, and no falling in love with you."

Sweetly, Lucy took the turn to put her hands on his shoulders. "Gray, I don't want to be your pretend girlfriend, much less your real one."

He blinked, "why not?"

"You read my letter," She leaned her body back and crossed her legs. "Nobody would even believe I like you; even _I_ can't see myself liking you."

Gray seemed bored with this conversation so he gave a shrug. "I was just trying to do us a favor. I mean, Natsu looked like he definitely believed it."

And without thinking once more, Lucy said, "Fine. Deal."

"That fast?" He made a playful smirk.

"Shut it. I can take it back."

"Mhm... Sure." His wicked smile made Lucy feel like she just made another mistake but he sounded convincing. Damn it all to hell. "Oh. You still have my jacket right?" he asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"I want you to wear it tomorrow," Gray stood up. "You're already pretty so no need to get dolled up."

" _You're already pretty so don't get dolled up_ ," Lucy mimicked. "Easy for you to say, _you're_ good looking."

"I wouldn't lie to my girlfriend. If she's pretty, I'll let her know." By the door, Gray snickered. "But I'm glad you know that your boyfriend's handsome."

After one wink he was gone and Lucy stared at the ground. Why does this feel deja vu?

* * *

 **Ria** : combined some chapters if you all don't mind. so sorry about that guys.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Lucy yawned inside the bus. Although she would prefer driving, she enjoyed taking the bus because she didn't have to do anything. She loved looking outside the window and the coldness that remains against the surface of her skin. Her eyelids were slowly coming to a drop when she heard a crowd growing the closer the bus came to its stop. She peeked her head out and saw Gray waiting on the bench for her. He looked impatient but he sat there with his messy hair and arms crossed to his chest.

When she got off, he looked up, scanned her outfit and gave a wink.

"Hey beautiful," Gray greeted. "Do you take the bus everyday?"

"Hey to you too... and in the meantime yes," Lucy stopped in front of him. "The car's being fixed remember? I can use Mirajane's car during her day-offs, but that's rare."

While they walked Gray let out a sigh and Lucy within that instant felt offended.

"I'm sorry your _girlfriend_ takes the bus," she spat sarcastically. "I know I'm a downgrade."

"Why couldn't you just ask me for a ride?" He ignores her comment and tries to reach for her bag. "I wouldn't mind."

"I don't _need_ a ride from you." Lucy yanked away and almost screeched. "What're you doing? I can carry my own bag!"

"Just give me your bag," He hissed. "If you're not going to let me hold your hand, at least let me do that much."

She held her tongue with a grumble as she handed her bag to Gray and watched him happily accept it with a hum. He walked down the hallway in a certain speed she couldn't keep up with. Was it necessary for couples to hold hands or express something physical in public for others to acknowledge that something between them is a relationship? Natsu and Lisanna barely showed anything romantic in public; they were well kept and _everyone_ knew that they were together.

Gray made another sigh when she caught up next to him. He gently grabbed and held Lucy's hand halfway down to her locker. She knew it should've been special, considering this is her _first_ but it wasn't real. He kept saying hi to people and Lucy forced herself to smile.

 _Smile like it's natural_ , she reminded herself.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy?" Gray waved at Lucy's face at the front of her locker. "What are you spacing out for?"

Her hands began to feel sweaty so she tried to slip out from his grasp but he tightened his grip. "I can't do this," she whispered harshly.

Through clenched teeth he said, "yes, you can," then released her hand.

As Lucy grabbed her books, Lucy frowned. Juvia's hands were probably never sweaty. They were probably able to hold hands for days without worrying about sweating and all. Deep in thought, she closed her locker door and hadn't caught Gray trying to lean in and kiss her on the mouth. When she did, she quickly steps back and places a book in between them, resulting Gray to kiss the solid, hard book material.

"Lucy!" He groaned at his failure.

"D-Don't just kiss me out of nowhere!" She didn't feel bad but her heart was beating really fast. Why was her heart beating so fast? It wasn't like Gray succeeded in kissing her. Lucy's chest rose with a deep inhalation of air, ready to beat and snap the crap out of him but she saw Juvia walking down the hallway.

"I have to go!" Lucy cried and darted off to the opposite direction.

"Go where?" Gray was looking at Juvia then turned to his faux-lover running away. "Wait for me!"

But Lucy pretended not to hear his call and continued walking forward.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Levy and Cana turned to look at their friend drop to her seat with her bag.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy said breathlessly. "Just... Just thought I was going to be late.

Cana sat by the door because she wanted to leave first but Lucy knew it was because it included having the ability to snoop down the hall to see if there were any dramas happening. These were one of those days where she looked out and caught a potential one. Cana's eyes widened at the sight and looked back at Lucy who was taking out the things from her bag.

"Did you see Gray this morning?" Cana asked, still looking outside.

Lucy nodded, completely focused on her things. "Yeah, why?"

"Was Juvia with him?"

That caught Lucy's attention. Her head turns to Cana. "No, why?"

"They're talking outside, right now. Look."

Curiously, Lucy takes a peek at where her friend was pointing. Gray and Juvia were talking about something. Juvia was on to something. Juvia looked extremely aggravated and Gray looked bored. He wasn't listening to whatever it was she was saying and it was making her mad. She could see Juvia's cheeks turn red and she was tapping her feet impatiently, snapping for his attention. Gray's eyes were wandering with a lifeless look until he met Lucy's eyes. His eyes lit up like Fourth of July.

"I'm gonna go," he stopped Juvia in the middle of her bantering.

"What do you mean you're gonna go?" Juvia was taken back, "Love, you need to tell me about her!"

"Uh, love?" Gray turned, walking backwards towards Lucy. Facing Juvia, he yelled, "last time I checked, _you_ broke up with me. I have Lucy now!"

Once he reached Lucy, she slapped him. "Gray! People are going to hear you."

Juvia was staring right at them.

Lucy turned, all of a sudden feeling fear and wanting to go back inside the classroom but Gray grabs her from her wrist and pulls her to a light kiss. Her eyes widened. Gray had his eyes closed like he was really feeling it so she closed hers with a squint. She could hear Cana giggling and feel her smirk but she could also feel Juvia's wrath not too far from they stood. The kiss felt long, but it felt nice. She was unable to process any thoughts. Damn it all to Gray.

"Thank you," Gray whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Jerk..." Lucy mumbled with her face flushed due to the tingling sensation on her lips.

He grinned, "you're a good kisser. You'd be a professional if you kept doing it. Good thing you have me."

Cana whistled.

"Go back to class, I'll catch up." He said, pushing her gently inside. After sneaking a glance at Juvia standing embarrassed and alone at the middle of the hallway, Gray made a sheepish smile and walked down to the restroom. Lucy was speechless and Cana patted her on the shoulder but Lucy couldn't help but feel worse than she was when she got nervous with her sweaty hands.

"You guys kissed for almost a minute," Cana noted. "I'm impressed."

A huge part of Lucy was saying this was all wrong, but she walked back to her seat convincing herself that things were going to fall back into place.

* * *

Nope. Things were _not_ going to fall back into place.

Gray couldn't wait up for Lucy after their last period, but she was glad that he wasn't around. She packed her bags and walked out of the classroom. It was weird to walk out alone, Levy and Cana would usually wait for her or Natsu would text her that he's waiting for her at the parking lot, but she received nothing. She took out her phone and glanced at the time; it was too early to head home and Mirajane would be surprised if she were. She should head out somewhere for a bit before going home.

She might not have noticed Juvia walking towards her, because if she did she would have avoided bumping unto her. It was a hard bump, but Lucy was the one who fell back on the ground along with her things. She looked up to apologize, but her heart dropped when she caught a glimpse on Juvia's blue hair. The girl was _furious_. Lucy gulped. _Uh, oh_.

"Watch where you're going girl." Juvia glared before dusting herself off. She didn't bother helping Lucy but instead, stared at her fallen position with satisfaction.

"S-Sorry," Lucy apologized, rubbing her bottom before reaching for her bag and cellphone.

Juvia smiled slyly. "I wonder what my love will say when he finds out that you hurt me?"

 _Hurt you?_ Lucy screamed into her head, but instead she found herself say, " _your_ love...?"

"Are you implying something?"

"No." She stood up to gather some courage and plastered a strong look. "Are _you_? Because he's not _your_ love or anyone else's."

"Isn't he yours?"

Lucy chucked her phone into her bag pocket. "He's mine but I don't treat him like he's _my_ property," she said firmly before passing her but she paused and turned. "Also, go ahead and tell him I hurt you, the outcome might not be what you expect."

She was already a couple of feet away but she still heard Juvia's voice echoing through her head. Her throat ran dry and she wanted to cry.

" _You better know who you're dealing with before somebody gets hurt, Lucy_. _You don't know what_ I'm _capable of._ _Your boyfriend can come crawling back in my bed if I let it_."

How could people like Juvia? How could she be so popular when she says something like that?

Things were _not_ going to fall back into place. Not this way.

Lucy pressed a hand on her forehead as she rushed out to the parking lot. It was hot. Her face was hot. Her heart was beating really fast too. At that point, she realized how afraid and intimidated she was. Maybe she wasn't prepared enough, maybe she was never prepared to begin with. She never felt this kind of emotion before. This fear... she hasn't felt it since her mom passed away.

She needed to see Gray and call it quits. This was not going to work.


	15. Chapter 15

...Did Lucy want to push him away? She mentally slapped herself.

She stopped walking the moment she noticed that the heat on her face wouldn't go away. Placing a hand to her forehead she continued walking down to Gray's house. There weren't a lot of things done between the two of them, but to Lucy it was more than enough to think about. The kissing, the sweaty hands—everyone looking—all the attention as too much. She hasn't been in a relationship and her first one turns out to be a false one. _Great_.

When she reached his house, she noticed there weren't any cars on the driveway. With that kind of absence, she figured that Gray wasn't home. She was on the process of texting Mirajane to pick her up so they could grab dinner but Gray's car came down to the street and she drops her phone because of his sudden arrival. She stood up from where she was and scrambled to pick it up as he climbed out of his car.

"Look who's here... It's my beautiful girlfriend." Gray raised his brows at her.

"Hi... Can we talk?" Lucy waved.

He slid his bag over his shoulder and sat down on the first step below where Lucy was sitting. "Okay, so let's talk," Gray stared at Lucy for a moment then smirked. "You're not here to back out on me are you?"

Look at his smug smile. If Lucy could, she would've punched him to wipe off that smirk. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right so she tossed all of her reasons to quit.

Is he trying to challenge her?

"I just wanted to go over whatever this is we have," Lucy smiled sweetly. "You know, get our story straight so that we can answer what people ask."

Gray studied her closely, trying to decipher her thoughts. "Alright, okay. That makes sense. Why don't we talk inside my house? Sounds like we're gonna take a while."

Lucy followed him quietly. When she stepped inside, she felt the same warmth she felt many years ago. It was different since they both have grown. But she was more surprised that things haven't changed one bit. Even with his dad gone, nothing changed; the couch, the picture frames, and bookshelves; everything was in the same place. Lucy traced the stair handle and bit her lip, she didn't want to be thinking about the past but she opens her mouth to speak.

"Do remember when I fell down the stairs?"

Gray took off his shoes and looked up. "Yeah. My dad almost broke our table trying to rush to get to you. He thought you died. Hell I thought you died. You fell on your head, stupid."

"You thought I died?" she asked in obvious bewilderment. "And don't call me stupid!"

"Yeah," he replied with sternness. "You probably don't remember, but I stayed by your side for days when you were unconscious. Everyone was telling me to log home, but I kept saying no."

"I didn't know that..."

"That's because nobody told you."

"Why didn't you?"

Gray shrugged. "Lisanna got sick and you paid more attention to her. Plus we all got separated... It wasn't necessary."

That was awkward. Without putting much thought into Lucy's reminiscing, he smiles genuinely and slides down to the couch and plopped down in a huff of exhaustion. He snuggled against one of the pillows and looked at her, clearing his throat. "Shall we get started?" he called out impatiently.

* * *

Gray crosses his legs comfortably. "Alright, so how _did_ we get together?"

"When we met eye-contact the day you guys moved back in," she said, sitting on the couch opposite from his side. "Something clicked and then you found me during my accident, you sat down and stayed with me. You couldn't stop thinking about me. But when you remembered that we had each other in class, you thought it was your big chance to—"

Gray snorted, interrupting her. "Yeah... No, that's not going to work."

She ignored him and continued.

"You asked me out on the first day of school so we've been..." she refrained herself from saying couple. "...together."

"Lucy, I really don't think anybody's going to buy that story," Gray interjected with a shake of his head.

"But it's technically true," Lucy cleared her throat. "We _did_ look at each other the day you came back, and you _did_ sit and stay with me."

"It's not that."

"Okay, then what?"

"Juvia and I kind of... hooked up the day after I saw you."

"Gross." She cringed. "Don't tell me, but my story is still valid. I was still on your mind so you asked me out as soon as possible when you guys broke up."

Gray wasn't sure about this, but he nodded. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good. Now that, that's done; let's make some rules."

He sat up straight. "What kind of rules?"

"Like... Don't kiss me to save face." She said a little too quickly.

"Hey, you did that first," Gray drawled. "So you owe me, Luce."

"Fine! At least let me know when you do!" Lucy waved her hands. "Let me prepare myself mentally."

He let out an almost choked laugh. "Prepare yourself? Like that's going to make it any better."

She aired him out. "Do you have a paper and pen?"

"Uh, don't you? You write stories and stuff right?"

Lucy raised her brow. "How do you know?"

"I'm not _that_ forgetful," he shrugged. "You used to talk about them all the time."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her stories weren't something she talked about when she was young. She might have been close to Gray, but they weren't that close. If it wasn't for him being popular in school, she would have forgotten completely about his existence. She reached into her backpack, pulled out her pink floral themed folder to take out a vintage paper to write on. With her red roller pen, she opens the cap and writes at the top, _rules_ : Kissing is okay but no make out session.

Gray made a funny face. "You're really gonna write all of this down?"

"It'll help us legitimate our plan." Lucy said grimly.

"None of my friends are going to suddenly believe that I turned into a good boy just to date you," Gray pointed out. "You gotta give me something if you don't want a make out session. Trust me Lucy, everything's going to be strictly professional."

He was right. But she was a little disappointed that he cared too much about what people thought about him. With a small nod, she wrote down: Gray can hold Lucy's hand whenever he wants.

"But no make out sessions." She said aloud as she wrote.

"I can deal with that. And also, stop thinking I'm a player, because I'm not."

"I never said that I thought you were," Lucy looked at him.

"You were thinking it."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

Childish. Lucy groaned. "Was not! Now stop it. It was Lisanna who thought you were a player, alright? Not me."

He shrugs and motions her to proceed.

She started playing with her pen. "This whole thing is new to me. I'm kind of wishing that not all of my firsts were happening with you."

"Uh, alright then... Let's save some stuff for you to do when it's the real thing and not for show." Gray seemed to be thinking this over. "Like, I won't buy or pay for your stuff. I'll save that for the dude who actually has the hots for you."

The smile that formed on Lucy's lips faded away. "I wasn't expecting you to pay for anything."

He continued to add on to his thought. "I also won't walk you to class or buy you flowers."

"I get it," She said with a flushed face. Lucy figured that he wasn't really concerned about her but more concerned about his reputation and his money. "So let me ask you something, when you were with Juvia, did you have to do these things?"

He stared off into space. "Yeah and demanded that I have to write her notes."

"Post-it notes?"

"Kind of, but yeah. She wanted me to write her notes in school. She didn't like it when I text her—which by the way, I don't understand—it's more efficient to use."

Lucy had always wanted letters, written on actual paper from a guy's handwriting. It wasn't something that could be held and kept and read over again whenever it's wanted. It was a solid proof that the person she likes was thinking about her. But Lucy never mentioned that to Gray. What they have was not a real deal.

"I'll write you a note," Gray said like it was a bright idea. "That'll drive her nuts."

She writes down: Gray will write Lucy notes.

"But you have to write me notes too."

Lucy will also write Gray notes.

"Give me your paper," Gray gently took the paper from her hand and wrote: both will have each other as their phone wallpaper.

He took out his phone from his pocket and pointed his phone at Lucy. "Smile!"

"No!" She covered her face. "I look gross!"

"No, you don't! You look good." He reached and moved her hand away but she covers again. "Lucy, come on!"

"No!"

"I can't believe a girl would say no to me." Gray gently yanks her hand out of the way. "Luce!"

"No!"

"If you don't, I'm going to kiss you."

No, he wouldn't! Would he?!

Lucy quickly releases her face from cover and smiled slightly with a pounding heart. Sneaky bastard, he lets an accomplished grin grow wider as he points his phone once more towards her face. The shutter clicks and she reached for her phone.

"See, you look cute." Gray flashes her shot.

She closed her eyes shut. "I'm not looking."

"I don't understand you girls," Gray frowned. "You complain that you don't get complimented enough but when you're noticed, you don't appreciate it."

"I'm just not used to it." She moved and sat closer to him to take the photo. "Now it's your turn so smile."

Gray smiled and Lucy found it disturbing how handsome he actually looked. Instead of pointing out a compliment, she grimaced and made an ugly face, which Gray returned with a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Cause you look gross too."

Gray laughed. "In _Lucy_ 's terms, does gross mean good looking? Cause if I'm gross and you're gross, then we're _definitely_ meant to be together."

"...That's not what I said!"

"Don't lie," Gray said with a sing-sang voice. "That's what you're implying!"

Lucy grabbed the paper with a huff and wrote: both must tell the truth under no circumstances. She underlined the no. When she looked up, Gray's face was a few inches away from hers, but he wasn't looking at her. He was reading the words on the paper and he was really focused and took the rules seriously like it's some kind of a contract or law.

"What about an end date?"

Gray blinked twice. "Uh, what?"

"Like, how long are we going to do this charade? The whole year?"

"I guess for as long as we feel like it. We don't need to plan it all the way. Just go with the flow and let things happen."

She sighed and sarcastically said, "learning new things with Fullbuster everyday."

"Of course. Expect to learn from the pro."

Another roll with her eyes. "As long as it's over by the time Lisanna returns for Christmas. She knows when I'm lying."

"Oh, girl, we'll definitely be done by then."

"Okay, great." She signed the paper and passed it for him to sign.

The contract was finished and Lucy placed the paper in one of the sheet protectors from her binder. Gray's eyes were hazy and Lucy glanced at the clock. They've talked longer than she thought and Mirajane was probably looking for her but she received no texts whatsoever. She disbelievingly looked at her lock screen and then back at Gray, who was already asleep.

Lucy was too proud to wake him up and ask for a ride. Fortunately, her house wasn't that far away from his. She put her things back in her bag quietly so she doesn't wake him up. If she recalled correctly, there was a cabinet with a bunch of blankets and towels stocked so she looked for it near the kitchen and grabbed a clean blanket to cover him.

"Goodnight," she mumbled and locked his door before she left.

It was only halfway home did she realize they never exchanged phone numbers. She nearly facepalmed when she got to her door.

"I don't even know my boyfriend's number."


End file.
